08 Kwietnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 W rajskim ogrodzie, Korzenne wybrzeże Afryki; magazyn 06:20 Bar "Atlantic", Dla dobra nauki, odc. 6; serial obyczajowy Polska 1996; reż.: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Piotr Machalica, Joanna Trzepiecińska 06:45 To trzeba wiedzieć; magazyn 06:50 Dzień dobry w sobotę; magazyn poradnikowy /program na żywo/ 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn poradnikowy 07:50 Był taki dzień, 8 kwietnia; felieton /stereo/ 08:00 Wiadomości /program na żywo/ 08:10 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 08:15 Były sobie odkrycia, Henryk Żeglarz i kartografia, odc. 5; serial animowany Kanada - Francja 1992; reż.: Albert Barillé 08:40 Lippy and Messy, Do - be-do; angielski Polska 2005 /stereo/ 08:45 Cybermysz; program dla dzieci i młodzież /program na żywo/ 09:15 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 09:40 5 - 10-15; program dla dzieci /program na żywo/ 10:10 Lilli czarodziejka, Lilli i Atlantyda, odc. 4; serial animowany Kanada 2003 /stereo/ 10:40 Czarna owca; magazyn muzyczny 10:55 Parapet; magazyn kulturalny 11:10 Szkoła złamanych serc, odc. 49; serial obyczajowy Australia 1995; reż.: Michael Jenkins; wyk: Abi Tucker, Sarah Lambert /stereo/ 12:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą, Kaczka dziwaczka; magazyn kulinarny /stereo/ 12:25 Członki ciała, Brzuchy i pośladki, odc. 5 seria 1; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania - Kanada 2002 /stereo/ 12:55 Był taki dzień, 8 kwietnia; felieton /stereo/ 13:00 Wiadomości /program na żywo/ 13:10 Teatr Telewizji: Napoleon V.S.O.P; komedia Polska 1988; reż.: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Anna Seniuk, Krzysztof Kowalewski 14:40 Co tu jest grane?; magazyn muzyczny /stereo/ 15:00 Ranczo, Otrzeźwienie, odc. 4; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk: Ilona Ostrowska, Cezary Żak /stereo/ 15:55 Śmiechu warte /stereo/ 16:20 Talent za talent, Krzysztof Tyniec; program dla młodzieży 16:45 Sportowy Express; wiadomości sportowe /program na żywo/ 17:00 Teleexpress /program na żywo/ 17:20 Warto kochać, odc. 40; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Jacek Sarnacki, Grzegorz Braun, Jan Kidawa - Błoński; wyk: Michał Czernecki, Katarzyna Galica /stereo/ 18:05 Pociąg Warszawa - Rzym; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Wieczorynka, Miki i Donald przedstawiają Goofy‘ego sportowca, odc. 6 19:30 Wiadomości /program na żywo/ 19:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe /program na żywo/ 20:00 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 20:15 Hit na sobotę: Pretty Woman; komedia romantyczna USA 1990; reż.: Garry Marshall; wyk: Richard Gere, Julia Roberts /stereo/ 22:20 Męska rzecz...: Czarny Księżyc; film sensacyjny USA 1986; reż.: Harley Cokliss; wyk: Tommy Lee Jones, Linda Hamilton 00:00 Kino nocnych marków: Najemnicy; film sensacyjny USA 1994; reż.: Perry Lang; wyk: Dolph Lundgren, Charlotte Lewis /stereo/ 01:40 Platinum - świat hip - hopu, odc. 5; serial obyczajowy USA - Kanada 2003; reż.: Jim Morrison; wyk: Jason Winston George, Sticky Fingaz /stereo/ 02:20 Platinum - świat hip - hopu, odc. 6; serial obyczajowy USA - Kanada 2003; reż.: Jim Morrison; wyk: Jason Winston George, Sticky Fingaz /stereo/ 03:00 Był taki dzień, 8 kwietnia; felieton /stereo/ 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:55 Echa Panoramy 06:25 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych /stereo/ 06:55 Smak Europy; reportaż /stereo/ 07:05 Dwójka dzieciom: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki, Porwanie Serafina, odc. 6; serial animowany Polska 1987; reż.: Wiesław Zięba 07:30 Złotopolscy, Bigamista, odc. 756; telenowela Polska 2006; reż.: Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk: Andrzej Nejman, Kazimierz Kaczor /stereo/ 07:55 M jak miłość, odc. 400; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Natalia Koryncka - Gruz; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 08:45 Wędrówki z bestiami, Nasi praprzodkowie, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2001 /stereo/ 09:20 Na dobre i na złe, Kocia mama, odc. 252; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Krzysztof Rogala; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski /stereo/ 10:15 7 dni świat; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ 10:45 Book - macher, odc. 8; magazyn /stereo/ 10:50 Camerata; magazyn muzyczny 11:20 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; rozmowa 11:45 Kręcioła; program dla młodzieży /stereo/ 12:10 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny /stereo/ 12:50 Przygody psa Cywila, Trudne dzieciństwo, odc. 1; serial przygodowy Polska 1970; reż.: Krzysztof Szmagier; wyk: Krzysztof Litwin, Wojciech Pokora 13:25 U fryzjera, Poszukiwany, odc. 5; serial komediowy Polska 2006; reż.: Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk: Joanna Liszowska, Grzegorz Wons /stereo/ 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy, Odważenie się, odc. 757; telenowela Polska 2006; reż.: Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk: Andrzej Nejman, Kazimierz Kaczor /stereo/ 15:05 Zwykły, święty człowiek; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 16:10 Święta wojna, Koroner Himalajów, odc. 219; serial komediowy Polska 2005; reż.: Marek Bielecki; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski 16:40 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju; kabaret i satyra /stereo/ 17:15 Duże dzieci, odc. 29; talk show /stereo/ 18:00 Program lokalny; magazyn regionalny /program na żywo/ 18:30 Panorama /program na żywo/ 18:50 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 19:00 Herbatka u Tadka 19:55 Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem, Casting Show; kabaret i satyra 20:50 Mój pierwszy raz, odc. 29 /stereo/ 21:45 Słowo na niedzielę; program religijny 22:00 Panorama /program na żywo/ 22:15 Sport - telegram; wiadomości sportowe /program na żywo/ 22:20 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 22:30 Mocne kino: Upadek; dramat psychologiczny USA 1993; reż.: Joel Schumacher; wyk: Michael Douglas, Robert Duvall /stereo/ 00:25 Krwawy werdykt; film kryminalny Kanada 2002; reż.: Stephen Williams; wyk: Wendy Crewson, Shawn Doyle /stereo/ 01:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kielce 6.35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 7.00 X wagon (4) - magazyn 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Informacje 8.00 Przekładaniec świętokrzyski 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.50 Zrobię to sam 9.00 Świat 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10.10 Eurinfo 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Tygodnik Trójki - program publicystyczny 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 X wagon (4) - magazyn 12.15 Zwolnij w sieci - reportaż 12.30 Kurier 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 Rozmówki wschodnograniczne - magazyn 13.10 Linia brzegowa - magazyn 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Prognoza pogody 13.45 Qltura - magazyn 14.10 Okiem mistrza - Nowy York - reportaż 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Zagubiona dusza - film dokumentalny 15.10 Miasto pod miastem - film dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 „W blasku złota" - magazyn siatkarski 16.00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Informacje 16.55 Przekładaniec świętokrzyski 17.15 Przyroda na świecie 17.30 Kurier 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Regiony kultury, nowości - magazyn 18.00 Informacje 18.18 Zbliżenia 18.30 Transmisja sportowa 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Telekurier na żywo 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Informacje 22.00 Zbliżenia 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Studio pogoda 22.50 Kurier sportowy 23.05 Teczka ipcress - thriller 1.05 Telekurier na żywo 1.30 Kurier 1.45 Studio pogoda 1.50 Kurier sportowy 2.00 Tygodnik Trójki - program publicystyczny 2.40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (215, 216) - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 08.00 Sonic X (14) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.30 Hugo Familijny - program dla dzieci 09.00 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 09.30 Pasjonaci - magazyn 10.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (221): Dylematy władzy - serial komediowy 11.00 Przygody w siodle: Huragan - film familijny 12.45 Mój wstrętny, tłusty narzeczony - reality show 13.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 15.45 Gotowe na wszystko (33) - serial komediowy 16.45 Chcę być piękna - reality show (powt.) 17.45 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (6): 12 centymetrów zazdrości - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Grasz czy nie grasz? - teleturniej 20.45 Ryzykanci - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 21.55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22.45 Snajper 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 00.30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 03.00 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 5.45 Telesklep 7.25 Automaniak - program motoryzacyjny 7.55 Pascal, po prostu gotuj - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.40 Wielkie ucieczki - serial 12.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Pascal, po prostu gotuj - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Niania (21) - serial komediowy 20.40 Kryminalni (45) - serial kryminalny 21.45 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills - komedia, USA 1984 23.50 Dwa dni z życia doliny - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 2.00 Telesklep 2.25 Nic straconego TV 4 5.50 Punkt, Set Mecz - magazyn siatkarski 6.15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - półgodzinny magazyn piłkarski 6.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.05 Pokemon - serial 8.00 Twój lekarz - program 8.30 Dekoratoraia - magazyn wnętrzarski 9.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 10.00 Roseanne - serial komediowy 10.30 Skrzydła (5) - serial komediowy 11.00 Muzyczny ring - Program muzyczny 11.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 12.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - półgodzinny magazyn piłkarski 12.30 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki 15.00 Modelki - program 16.05 Paszport do świata mody - reality show 17.05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (77) - serial sensacyjny 18.05 Pamiętny kwiecień - film fabularny, USA, 1999 20.05 Trąbka Clifforda Browna - dramat, USA, 1993 22.20 TiVi-sekcja - talk show 23.20 Klub Filmowy Extra: Syreny - komediodramat, USA, 1994 1.15 Drogówka - serial dokumentalny 1.40 Punkt, Set Mecz - magazyn siatkarski 2.05 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 2.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - półgodzinny magazyn 2.55 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 3.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 400; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Plebania - odc. 401; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Plebania - odc. 402; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Plebania - odc. 403; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Plebania - odc. 404; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Echa Panoramy 08:35 Maszyna zmian - Inwazja świąteczna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wieści Polonijne 09:40 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Klan - odc.1045; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Klan - odc.1046; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Klan - odc.1047; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Mozartowski smak (141); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 157; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Salon kresowy - W zdrowym ciele zdrowy rozum; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 241 Złodziejskie serce; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Od przedszkola do Opola - piosenki z płyty "Ladies"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Patrycja Markowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - O Polaku, który Krzywą Wieżę prostował; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odcinek 332; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Remont z przeszkodami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Dzieci i ryby; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Robert Rozmus show; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Tele PRLe - (7); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odcinek 332; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Remont z przeszkodami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Dzieci i ryby; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 157; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Labirynty kultury - "Złoto"; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - O Polaku, który Krzywą Wieżę prostował; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Tele PRLe - (7); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu 09:05 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Muzyka filmowa; rozmowa /stereo/ 09:50 Jutro będzie niebo; film obyczajowy Polska 2000; reż.: Jarosław Marszewski; wyk: Krzysztof Pieczyński, Aleksandra Hamkało /stereo/ 11:10 Ludzkie, arcyludzkie; film dokumentalny Francja 1974 12:30 24 godziny z Mozartem: Legendarne interpretacje, odc. 2; koncert /stereo/ 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 13:20 Gorący czwartek; film obyczajowy Polska 1994; reż.: Michał Rosa; wyk: Damian Lubas, Grzegorz Lempa 16:00 Krzyż i topór; film dokumentalny Polska 1973 16:15 Przewodnik, odc. 32; magazyn kulturalny 16:30 Legendy jazzu: Ella Fitzgerald, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny USA 2003 /stereo/ 17:00 Studio Kultura, odc. 1; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:10 Zawieszona na niebie; film dokumentalny 1981 17:25 Studio Kultura, odc. 2; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:40 Dzieci różnych bogów, Prawosławie, odc. 4; cykl reportaży 18:05 Studio Kultura, odc. 3; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 18:15 Konsonans; film dokumentalny Ukraina 2000 18:40 Studio Kultura, odc. 4; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 18:55 Jerzy Nowosielski, Liturgia, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Polska 2003 19:20 Studio Kultura, odc. 5; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 19:35 Dzieci różnych bogów, Staroobrzędowcy, odc. 3; cykl reportaży 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Prawosławie; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:00 U pana Boga za piecem; komedia Polska 1998; reż.: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski 22:40 Więcej niż fikcja: Plac Republiki; film dokumentalny Francja 1974 00:15 Strefa alternatywna: Poza Kontrolą, White Rabbit, odc. 17; koncert /stereo/ 00:30 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Osiedle Swoboda, odc. 93 seria 22; program artystyczny 00:35 Strefa alternatywna: Close to the Edit; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:39 Strefa alternatywna: Keep Your Eye On Me; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:45 Strefa alternatywna: The Original Wropper; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:50 Strefa alternatywna: Hell in Paradise; film animowany USA 2005 00:53 Strefa alternatywna: Midnight Mover; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 01:00 Kino nocne: Love is the Devil - Szkic do portretu Francisa Bacona; dramat obyczajowy Wielka Brytania - Francja 1998; reż.: John Maybury; wyk: Derek Jacobi, Daniel Craig /stereo/ 02:25 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 ESD – film dla młodzieży, Polska 1986 09:45 Życie modliszki – film dokumentalny 10:45 Wstrząsy IV – początek legendy – western, USA 2004 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Żyć..., czy pozwolić umrzeć. Opowieść o Terri Schiavo – film dokumentalny 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 14:35 Terminal – komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 16:45 Tupac – koncert 17:40 Za wszelką cenę – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 20:00 Krucjata Bourne’a – film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2004 21:55 Premiera: Człowiek w ogniu – thriller, W. Bryt./ USA/Meksyk 2004 00:25 Obca krew – film fantastyczny, USA 2005 02:00 Kontrolerzy – thriller, Węgry 2003 03:50 Głową w mur – melodramat, Niemcy/ Turcja 2004 HBO 06:30 Manchester United – komedia romantyczna, Norwegia 2003 08:00 Europejskie nagrody filmowe 2005 – relacja 09:30 Wszystko dla pieniędzy – komedia, Francja 2004 11:05 Zgubione i znalezione – komedia romantyczna, USA 1999 12:45 Możemy być bohaterami – film obyczajowy, Szwecja 2002 14:10 Syn panny młodej – komediodramat, Argentyna 2001 16:15 Na planie serialu „Rzym” 16:45 Grind – komedia, USA 2003 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Pamiętnik – film obyczajowy, USA 2004 21:00 HBO na stojaka! – Przeboje 2005 (1) 22:00 Freddy kontra Jason – horror, USA 2003 23:35 Torque. Jazda na krawędzi – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 01:00 Odmrożenie – komedia, USA 2005 02:20 I Pancho Villa we własnej osobie – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 TVN 7 05:35 Mania grania 06:25 Telesklep 08:25 Niesamowite historie, odc. 6: serial 09:00 Niesamowite historie, odc. 7: serial 09:30 Stefan Frank, lekarz znany i lubiany, odc. 7: serial 10:30 Wyprawa Robinson, odc. 2 12:20 Cisco Kid: film 14:15 Na osi 14:50 Jak łyse konie 16:10 Szpital pod palmami, odc. 6: serial 17:10 Mała księżniczka: film 19:10 Pogoda na miłość, odc. 3: serial 20:10 Krokodyl Dundee II: film 22:35 Ali G show, odc. 6 23:15 Wybory: film 01:30 Nocne igraszki 03:30 Telesklep TVN 24 05:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 05:10 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy 06:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 06:05 Bilans 07:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 07:10 Multikino 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 24 cytaty 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:40 Portfel 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Reportaż tygodnia 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Studio Europa - gość: Jacek Saryusz-Wolski 11:00 Konferencja prasowa K. Marcinkiewicza, serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 11:10 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy, odc. 1 11:30 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy, odc. 2 12:00 Konferencja prasowa Episkopatu Polski, serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 12:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:45 Reportaż tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 14:40 Multikino 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 15:15 e-Life 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 15:35 Dama Pik 15:40 Studio Europa 16:00 Konferencja prasowa PiS, Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 16:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 17:35 Automaniak 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 18:10 Wydanie drugie poprawione 18:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 18:35 Forbes TV 19:00 Fakty 19:20 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 19:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 19:35 Bilans tygodnia 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 20:10 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy, odc. 1 20:30 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy, odc. 2 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 21:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia: Wiadomości sportowe 21:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 21:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:35 Firma 23:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 23:05 Bilans tygodnia 23:30 Skrót informacji 23:32 Multikino 00:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:05 Magazyn sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 00:25 Reportaż 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 00:40 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy 01:30 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 02:05 Firma 02:30 Bezpiecznik 03:00 Skrót informacji, Bez komentarza 03:15 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:32 Automaniak 04:00 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:32 Portfel Eurosport 08:30 Rajd Korsyki: Rajd Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata – zapowiedź 09:00 Top 24 Clubs – ranking klubów 09:30 Gooooal! 09:45 Grand Prix Kataru: Sporty motocyklowe Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata – rozgrzewka 10:15 Grand Prix Kataru: Sporty motocyklowe Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata – wstęp 10:45 Grand Prix Kataru: Sporty motocyklowe Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata – 125 cc 12:00 Grand Prix Kataru: Sporty motocyklowe Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata – 250 cc 13:30 Grand Prix Kataru: Sporty motocyklowe Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata – Moto GP 15:00 Puchar Europy w Sztokholmie: Skoki do wody 16:00 UCI Pro-Tour – Wyścig dookoła Kraju Basków: Kolarstwo 6. etap 17:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Szanghaju 19:00 Turniej WTA w Amelia Island: Tenis Półfinał 20:45 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn w Lowell: Curling Mecz o 3. miejsce 22:00 J.L. Mandengue – G. Hogg: Boks Walka w wadze lekkociężkiej o tytuł mistrza Europy w Pontaudemer 23:45 YOZ – Youth Only Zone 00:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 00:30 Rajd Korsyki: Rajd Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata – 2. dzień 01:00 European Tour w Londynie, odc. 2 Polsat Sport 07:00 Polska – Jugosławia: Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata 1974 08:50 AC Milan – Olympique Lyon: Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów – ćwierćfinał 10:40 FC Barcelona – Benfica Lizbona: Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów – ćwierćfinał 12:30 BOT Skra Bełchatów – Jastrzębski Węgiel: Siatkówka Polska Liga Siatkówki – 1. mecz finałowy 15:00 Magazyn Bundesligi 15:25 Werder Brema – Bayern Monachium: Piłka nożna Bundesliga 17:30 Borussia Dortmund – Bayer Leverkusen: Piłka nożna Bundesliga 19:25 NAC Breda – NEC Nijmegen: Piłka nożna Liga holenderska 21:20 Futbol Mundial 21:45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 22:15 Juventus Turyn – Arsenal Londyn: Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów – ćwierćfinał – 1. połowa 23:05 Mundial 2006 23:15 Juventus Turyn – Arsenal Londyn: Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów – ćwierćfinał – 2. połowa 00:00 Pride – Shockwave 2004: Sporty walki Canal + Sport 05:30 Liga + 07:00 Gala w Grodzisku Mazowieckim: Boks 09:10 Wstęp do meczu: Piłka nożna 09:30 Zagłębie Lubin – Amica Wronki: Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 11:40 San Antonio Spurs – Dallas Mavericks: Koszykówka NBA 13:40 Tottenham Hotspur – Manchester City: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 15:45 NBA Action 16:15 Czempioni w Plusie: Magazyn sportowy Tomasz Wójtowicz 17:10 RC Lens – PSG: Piłka nożna Liga francuska 19:15 Liga legend: film 19:40 Wstęp do meczu: Piłka nożna 20:00 Lech Poznań – Wisła Kraków: Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 22:15 Liga + 23:40 Celta Vigo – Valencia CF: Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 01:40 Tottenham Hotspur – Manchester City: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 03:40 RC Lens – PSG: Piłka nożna Liga francuska Eurosport Deutsch 08:30 Rallye: Rallye FIA-Weltmeisterschaft 09:00 Fußball: Fußball Top 24 Clubs 09:30 Fußball: Fußball Gooooal! – Countdown der 20 Tore des Monats 09:45 Motorradsport: Motorradsport Straßen-WM: Großer Preis von Katar 10:15 Motorradsport: Motorradsport Straßen-WM: Großer Preis von Katar 10:45 Motorradsport: Motorradsport Straßen-WM: Großer Preis von Katar 12:00 Motorradsport: Motorradsport Straßen-WM: Großer Preis von Katar 13:30 Motorradsport: Motorradsport Straßen-WM: Großer Preis von Katar 15:00 Wasserspringen: Wassersport Arena Champions Cup 16:00 Radsport: Straßenrennen ProTour 17:30 Schwimmen: Schwimmen Kurzbahn-Weltmeisterschaften 19:00 Tennis: Tennis WTA-Turnier 20:45 Curling: Curling Herren-Weltmeisterschaft 22:00 Boxen: Boxen Federgwichtskampf 23:45 YOZ Mag – Youth Only Zone: Magazin Fun- und Extremsportmagazin 00:15 Eurosportnews: Sportnews Nachrichten des Tages und Hintergründe 00:30 Rallye: Rallye FIA-Weltmeisterschaft 01:00 Poker: Reportagen European Tour 02:00 Sendepause MTV Deutsch 06:00 Kickstart 09:00 Hot Music 12:00 MTV Goal 12:30 True Life 13:30 Next 14:00 Date My Mom 14:30 Date My Mom 15:00 MTV Made 16:00 The Simple Life 16:30 "My Super Sweet Sixteen" 17:00 MTV Masters 18:00 Room Raiders 18:30 Dismissed 19:00 Pimp My Ride 19:30 Pimp My Whatever 20:00 MTV Noise 21:00 Pimp My Ride 21:30 Pimp My Ride 22:00 The Andy Milonakis Show 22:30 Ulmens Auftrag 23:00 Jackass 23:30 Jackass 00:00 Jackass 00:30 WildBoyz 01:00 Night Videos RTL 2 05:00 Akademik: serial 05:25 MovieMovie 05:45 Salomé: serial 07:20 Faktor X – niewiarygodne! 09:00 Sztuka kulinarna Jamie Olivera 10:05 Mistrzowie kuchni 11:05 Jamie Oliver w szkolnej stołówce, odc. 4 12:15 Areszt domowy: film 14:25 Dave: film 16:30 Grom w raju, odc. 4: serial 17:20 Amatorzy przygód, odc. 11: serial 18:15 She Spies, odc. 1 19:10 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Pełnia zła: film 22:15 Faktor X – niewiarygodne! 00:10 Wiadomości 00:20 Forbidden TV 00:25 24 godziny 01:15 24 godziny 04:45 Faktor X – niewiarygodne! Sat 1 05:10 Männerwirtschaft: serial 05:35 Ed 06:20 Alles dreht sich um Bonnie: serial 06:45 That's Life, odc. 1: serial 07:40 Hallo, Onkel Doc!: serial 08:35 Teletip Shop 08:35 Park-Hotel Stern: serial 09:30 Die Hit-Giganten 12:00 Vera am Mittag 13:00 Britt 14:00 Zwei bei Kallwass 15:00 Richterin Barbara Salesch 16:00 Richter Alexander Hold 17:00 Automagazin 17:30 People 17:30 K 11 – Kommissare im Einsatz 17:30 Bayern-Journal 17:50 People Zoom 18:00 Joya rennt 18:00 Lenßen & Partner 18:20 Joya reist 18:30 News 18:45 blitz 19:15 Kommissar Rex: serial 20:15 Jetzt gehts um die Eier! 22:30 Chartbreak Hotel 23:30 Guckst du weita!, odc. 1 00:00 Judas Kiss: film 01:40 Quiz Night 03:30 Kommissar Rex: serial 04:20 Ed Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kielce z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport Deutsch z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Deutsch z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku